When it is Time
by Mozzarella Sticks 5
Summary: Lucy is about to give birth. But will she have second thoughts about staying with Fairy Tail? Rated M for language. Graylu, and other pairings.
1. Thinking

**This is for the Graylu fans out there.**

**And sorry if my grammar is bad. English grammar isn't easy for me.**

**I do not own Firy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Monday, January 21st, X800**

**Normal POV**

Lucy was sitting at an empty table in the guild, her hands on her big stomach. She sighed and thought to herself, _How could this have happen?_

Then Gray walked from the bar with two drinks in his hand. "Here you go Luce." The raven haired man said and handed Lucy a glass of water. "Thank you Gray." Lucy replied and picked up the glass and drank some of the clear liquid.

"Lucy it could be any day now." Gray said a little nervous. "I know Gray." The blonde replied, hand still on her stomach.

Then Mira, Erza, and Levy walked through the guild door. "Lu-chan!" The blue mage called out to Lucy. "Levy!" Erza glared at Gray and said, "How could you do this to Lucy?!" Mira giggled and looked at the two, "Oh come on, the two are perfect for each other, why not have a child?" Mira said as the couple blushed.

Lucy groaned as she felt the baby kick. "Luce, you alright?" Gray asked. She nodded, and Gray took that as a yes. "Gray, feel this." Lucy said as the baby continued to kick. Gray was confused but placed a hand on Lucy's stomach. His eyes widened as he felt the baby kick, not that he hadn't felt this before.

"Lu-chan I want to feel the baby kick!" Levy said excitedly. She placed her hand on Lucy's stomach. "Lu-chan you must be excited." Levy said as she took her hand off. Lucy looked at Levy and smiled. "Yeah, but I am a bit nervous as well." Mira came next to Lucy and said, "Don't worry Lucy, everything will be fine."

Erza turned to the others as Jellal, Laxus, and Natsu walked in. The scarlet haired woman's face turned to the color of her hair when Jellal cam over to her and kissed her. "Aww! Erza and Jellal are so cute together." Mira exclaimed. That is when Laxus cam over Mira and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "I missed you." The electric mage said. Mia blushed and was about to say something, when Laxus kissed her. Mira's face turned even redder.

Lisanna laughed at the two, but then Natsu walked over to her. He whispered something in the white mage's ear and Lisanna blushed. "Looks like you can't laugh at us now." Mira said at the blushing Lisanna.

Lucy got tired of this, but then Gray kissed her, and she blushed. Gray then planted a kiss of Lucy's stomach and Lucy giggled.

Then Erza dragged Jellal somewhere. Lisanna ran out of the guild, prior to what Natsu had whispered to her. Mirajane was trying to serve drinks but Laxus kept playing with her.

Lucy sighed and remembered what it was like before she found out she was pregnant.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"G-Gray, stop!" Lucy moaned as her boyfriend Gray continued to suck on her neck. Gray snook up behind the blonde as she was standing in front of a table reading a book. He held onto her waist and kissed her. Lucy bit her lip and tried to keep the moan from coming out, but she couldn't. "Gr-Gray!" Lucy moaned his name._

_That is when Lucy turned around and stood up and faced Gray. She pulled him closer and she kissed hi-_

**_-Flashback Ends-_**

Lucy was interrupted by Gray who asked if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy said and sighed. Gray looked at Lucy and knew she wasn't fine. He sat in the seat next her and said, "What's wrong?" Lucy looked at Gray like he was crazy. "Gray I told you nothing is wrong." Gray sighed and looked back at Lucy. "Come on, just tell me what is wrong." Lucy knew Gray would soon figure out what bothered her so, she gave in. "It's just, seeing Jellal and Erza, and Laxus and Mira, makes me think about us... And how we won't be the same..." Gray saw a tear come out of Lucy's eye. "Luce, come on. So things will be different but, they will certainly be better." Lucy smiled and wiped the tears from her face. She leaned over to Gray and cuddled into his chest.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Maybe a bit short, but I am being lazy and I have been trying to think how I can end this chapter.**

**Please leave a review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Unexpected

**Yeah! A new chapter!**

**I no own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Thursday, January 24th, X800**

**Normal POV**

Lucy groaned as the baby kicked. "The baby is really excited huh?" Gray said as he walked around the guild to give Lucy some water. "Yeah, I guess." Lucy replied.

"Yo! Lucy, why are you getting so fat?" Asked the pink headed dragon slayer. Lucy glared at Natsu and yelled, "I am not fat!"

"Natsu, just leave Lucy alone." Gray said to the dense Natsu. "Why do I have to leave Lucy alone?! You get to be near her all the time."

Mira must have heard what was going on because she then said, "Natus, Lisanna is coming back soon. Might want to do something nice for her." Natsu got really excited and ran out of the guild to get something for Lisanna. Mira laughed as Natsu ran off.

Gray then kissed Lucy and then kissed her stomach. Lucy giggled and then kissed Gray.

Gray smiled and then Lisanna came running through the doors. "Where is Natsu?" She asked. Mira looked at her sister and then at Gray and Lucy, "Went out. Why?" Lisanna breathed heavily and then said, "Today is out anniversary. Make sure he doesn't come to my apartment." And with that Lisanna ran back out the guild doors.

Then a few moments later Natsu came through the doors with something in his hands. "Where is Lisanna?" They all stared at Natsu. "I wouldn't be in a hurry, today is apparently your anniversary." Gray said. Natsu looked at him surprised and confused. After he had processed what Gray said he then ran back out the guild doors.

Eyes went back on Lucy when she groaned again. "Lucy you okay?" Mira asked as she cleaned some of the glasses. Lucy nodded and drank some water. "I'll be happy when the baby is out." Lucy said.

"Wait, the baby... So you don't know what gender it is?" Gray looked at Mira. "Yes we don't know, we wanted it to be a surprise." Mira had thought of another question, "When is the baby due?" Lucy groaned again and answered, "Tomorrow I think." Gray jumped up and was surprised, "What?! Yesterday when I said it could be soon I didn't think it would be this soon." Lucy tried to calm down Gray when she said, "Gray, it is only due tomorrow. I mean it could be due in a few more days." Gray sighed in relief.

Then Natsu came running back in with something fancy on. "What would be a good restaurant to go too?" Natsu asked slightly out of breathe. Mira looked at Natsu, "Why not the one near the magic shop?" Natsu nodded and ran back out.

* * *

It was late at the guild and Gray was about to leave when he heard strange noises somewhere around the guild. Gray walked around and looked behind the bar. He quickly turned around and his face was red.

Behind there was Mira and Laxus, doing something...

Gray quickly ran out of the guild, as quietly as he could. He went to his apartment, where Lucy was staying for the meantime. Gray had calmed down from the events before and when he saw Lucy he was happy.

"Gray your back!" Lucy said as she was sitting on the couch. "Yeah. I'm sorry that I have to go on missions with the baby coming so soon." Gray said and sat on the couch with Lucy, fully clothed.

Then Gray remembered something important. "Lucy, I will also be going on a mission that will last 3 days." Lucy's happy self quieted down and she now looked disappointed. "Oh, I guess the baby will have to stay in here till you get back." Lucy said gaining back her happiness. Gray smiled and then kissed Lucy's stomach and then Lucy.

Lucy giggled and then smiled. She calmly got off the couch and walked over to the bed. She lied down, her head resting on the pillows. She sighed and rubbed her stomach.

Gray got up, and now had no shirt on. He didn't wonder why or how it had gotten off, and neither did Lucy. Gray climbed into the bed next to Lucy and smiled at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Lucy asked. Gray looked at Lucy, a big grin still on his face. "I actually do not know. Maybe it is because you said you would wait for the baby to come." Lucy kissed Gray and then lied her head on the pillow and went to sleep.

Gray smiled and then kissed Lucy's cheek. He moved the pillows till he got comfortable. Then his head hit the pillow and he went right to sleep.

* * *

As for Natsu and Lisanna they were at the restaurant.

"Natsu, since it is our first anniversary I wanted to get you something." Said the white haired mage. Lisanna reached into her bag and in her hands was a box. She reached over the dinner table and Natsu reached out to grab it.

"Open it, please." Said Lisanna. Natsu followed her command and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a long necklace, a dog chain. At the end where the metal piece was, was a picture of them two.

Natsu smiled and then said, "Thank you." He then got out of his seat and grabbed something out of his pocket. He knelt to the ground and opened the small box.

Inside was ring. Lisanna had tears in her eyes when she saw him. Natsu asked, "Will you marry me?" Lisanna, still shedding tears of joy, replied, "Yes!" Natsu stood back up, only to be pulled into a kiss.

* * *

**... So Natsu and Lisanna are getting married...**

**Okay, I have to inform anyone who reads this. I will be leaving on the 15th, and will not be bringing my laptop. I probably will not upload any stories, but I probably will write a bit.**

**Sorry guys!**

** - Mozzarella Sticks 5**


	3. Waiting

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Sorry for updating it late! I am also trying to write a new chapter for my other story.**

**And did I make Jellal come out of nowhere? Whatever, I am not really following anything with the actual storyline, well yes, and no...**

**Friday, January 25th, X800**

**Normal POV**

Lucy was sleeping peacefully when she then woke up. Her eyes blinked a few times and then she sat up. She looked next to her and Gray wasn't there. She sighed and knew that he probably left for his mission already.

She got out of bed and got ready to go to the guild. If Gray was home and she didn't feel like going to the guild, she would stay home with him.

When she was ready she walked out of the apartment and made her way up to the guild. Once she entered Lucy saw everyone crowded around Lisanna.

Lisanna got out of the crowd of people and was excited to see Lucy. "Lucy you'll never guessed what happened!" The white hired mage exclaimed. Lucy looked confused, "What happened?"

Lisanna extended her left arm out to Lucy. "Look!" Lucy was confused at first but then she look closer at her hand. She smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you two!" Lucy walked over slowly to everyone in the group.

* * *

While on the mission...

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus all decided to go on a mission together. Don't ask how all of them got stuck together, but it may have been Mira's idea.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you three." Laxus complained.

Gajeel groaned, "You think I am happy with you?"

Gray looked at all of them, "Can we get this done quickly?! I mean Something important is coming!"

Natsu looked at Gray like he was crazy, "What could be so important?"

Gray was furious, he then took a deep breathe and said, "Let's just go."

This is going to be a long mission...

* * *

There was a lot of craziness going on in Fairy Tail today.

There was Lucy, being pregnant, Lisanna, just getting engaged, and Mira, who's wedding was coming closer.

All the girls were sitting at a table and they were helping Mira with wedding plans.

They started off with the seating. They didn't know tables yet, but they knew who was sitting near who.

Laxus, Mira, and Makorav.

Lucy, Gray, and ?

Lisanna and Natsu.

Elfman and Evergreen.

Levy and Gajeel.

Wendy and Romeo.

Bisca, Azuka, and Alzack.

...

...

...

Cana and Bacchus.

Since Cana didn't know anyone to be with from Fairy Tail, she got Mira to let Bacchus come.

* * *

Back on the mission...

As they were walking in the forest, they ran into some trouble.

They were on their way to find a rare flower, for this bad disease a town had.

Then they ran into ugly monsters.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Everyone was using all their strength to defeat the monsters, but more just kept coming. When there were only a few left, they heard loud stomping.

Natsu looked up and saw a huge monster. "Guys..." The Fire Dragon Slayer said.

Gajeel was annoyed, "Wha-" He looked up and then saw what he was talking about. "Run!" He said and then started to run. Everyone started to run once they saw it.

They stopped running when they knew they lost track of the monster.

Gray had his hands on his knees, which was supporting his weight. He looked up and saw something, a golden flower. It reminded him of Lucy so he walked over and looked at it closer.

He called over to the others. They all agreed that it was one of the many flowers they needed to find.

* * *

In the guild...

It was getting late and Levy decided to walk Lucy home.

"Lu-chan who do you think will have a baby next?" Asked the bluenette. Lucy looked at her, and she was shocked. "I don't know. Maybe Laxus and Mira." Levy nodded and continued to walk.

Once they arrived at the apartment Lucy and Levy said their goodbyes and Lucy went around the hose and cleaned up the place. When she was done with that she made a little snack for the baby and herself.

She cleaned up and then got ready for bed. She turned the T.V. on and then looked down at her stomach. She still had yet to tell Gray some news about the baby.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

Lucy visited the doctors while he was on a mission. She just wanted to make sure everything was alright. It was earlier on in her pregnancy. But what the doctor told her was surprising news.

Lucy sat quietly on the seat and the doctor was just about to start the ultrasound. When the doctor showed her the baby he also showed where the other on was located.

Lucy gasped but then she was really happy. But then she did some thinking. _What would Gray do? What will he think?_

When she returned to the apartment she thought about it and then knew what to do.

**_-Flashback Ends-_**

* * *

Mira was still at the guild with her sister, Cana, and Wendy. As with a few other people around, like Wakaba.

Mira waas so stressed with the wedding and something else. Lisanna was trying to point out something but then Mira couldn't keep it in.

"I have to tell you something!" She shouted. Wendy was trying to calm her down and trying to show her another way to arrange everything. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted afterwards.

Everyone who was still in the guild turned their heads to look at Mira. "Mira... Congratulations! I didn't think Laxus could do that!" Cana said, which made Mira blush.

"But you can't tell Laxus. I was going to tell him after he gets back from the mission." Mira replied back.

* * *

**So... What did you think?**

**Please leave a review. **

**And there really was no hint that Lucy had twins. Maybe I should have done that. Anyway another chapter! Not as long as the other one I think... Don't know.**


	4. Still Not Here, and Still Waiting

** Lalalala, I really have to update my other fan fiction, but I am lazy...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. The great Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Saturday, January 26th, X800**

**Normal POV**

So far all toether they have found 27 flowers. Their goal was to find 30 of them. Natsu called out that he found one with Gajeel. Gray found another one easily. He picked it up and smiled as he walked to put it with the others. Laxus was having trouble finding one. Everyone then started searching for one. Then when they all looked back up, the huge monster was back.

Laxus noticed something when he looked closer at the monster. He told Gray and the others what to do.

Natsu ran up and grabbed onto the monster he quickly set it on fire and then jumped off to let Gray do his thing. Gray say the monster starting to burn. He saw the flower inside and then he sealed the flower with ice. He extended a piece of ice and he quickly pulled it to get the flower out.

They all looked at it. They also noticed that it was slightly bigger than all the others.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They took all the flowers back to the town.

They still had a long day of making the potion and giving it to the villagers.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the guild early. She had a big smile on her face.

Everyone was scattered around Mira. Lucy walked over to see what was happening.

Mira saw Lucy coming over so she jumped up. The blonde looked at Mira, "Lucy, you will never guess what." Lucy thought this was deja vu. Lucy thought and couldn't come up with anything. "I'm pregnant!" Mira squealed.

Lucy was very shocked but happy for her friend. "Congrats Mira." Lucy said and hugged Mira. Mira smiled and then gestured Lucy to follow her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They spent a few hours helping Mira finish some wedding details. She had stayed up late so she could get more of it done.

Mira sighed and then looked at all of the work. Lucy thought the wedding would be amazing. As did the other girls.

Lucy sighed as she stared off somewhere. She was thinking about when the guys came back.

* * *

Back on the mission...

Once they brought all the flowers back to the town. Gray did his part, which was adding a cover of ice to all the flowers. Gajeel then turned his hand into one of his iron tools, and mashed up the flowers in a big cauldron type thing. Laxus was in charge of finding which villagers needed to be healed.

As for Natsu. Well Laxus said he could help give the medicine to the people, only if he didn't scare them in some way.

It took a while to finish preparing the biggest flower, because the ice around it had to melt.

**An hour later**

They started to out the medicine, type thing in a little cup. Laxus told them which villagers needed it. They all carried a few cups of the yellow herbs.

* * *

The first person, was a young girl. She was laying in bed and she wasn't feeling well at all. The head man of the town decided to see if the antidote would work.

Laxus carefully tilted the cup to the girls mouth. Luckily the girl had enough strength to sit up a bit. When the girl swallowed she already felt better. "Well looks like the flowers did the trick." Laxus said. ""Thank goodness for you boys. If you didn't come some of the townspeople would have died soon." They all nodded and then got to work.

They split up and kept giving everyone the medicine. When they met back up Laxus told them a majority of the people needed some.

But they only gave it to about 15% of the people, since the town was a bit bigger than a normal one.

* * *

Back at the guild...

Mira was sitting at an empty table fixing a bit more wedding details. She kept the bigger and more important things for her to discuss with Laxus.

The guild wasn't as loud since Natsu and Gray weren't there. But it was still a bit loud, since Cana, Makorov, and Gildarts were having a drinking contest.

Lucy was sitting at a table with Erza, Levy, and Lisanna. They were discussing names for the babies.

"Lu-chan, how about if one of them is a girl name her Grace, it is kind of like Gray." Levy said with a smile on her face. Lucy nodded, "Levy-chan I really like that name." Erza was thinking of a few names, but didn't know i they were that good.

Lisanna happened to like all the names that were tossed around the table. But she really liked the name Aki, for a girl.

Lucy looked around the guild, and then she saw Juvia and Lyon at the front door of the guild. She was surprised to see them back from their honeymoon. Lucy got up slowly and walked over to see Juvia, and did Levy.

Juvia saw Lucy walking over here, "Lucy! Juvia wants to know how you feel." Juvia said after she ran over to the blonde. "I'm fine, but the babies could be born any day now."

"Juvia is so happy for you!" Juvia squealed as Levy, Lucy and Juvia walked back to the table. "I am happy for you also." Lucy said and then looked at Lyon who was standing behind Juvia's seat. "Thank you." Juvia says and then looks up at Lyon. "Juvia is sorry to leave so quickly. But she must go now." Juvia said as she walked over to Lyon, "Juvia will see you later." And with that, Juvia and Lyon left the guild.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon. Everyone form the morning was still at the guild, just a few people left to go on a mission, but they returned.

Lucy was doing some thinking. _How would I be able to go on missions with the twins?_ She thought silently to herself. She sighed and shrugged the problem off.

Mira then called Lucy over with the other girls. "So, everyone, how do you think I should break the news to Laxus." Lucy had an answer for this one. "What I did for Gray was set up a nice romantic dinner in our apartment. When he got home from a mission, I slowly started talking into it." Mira's eyes widened. "I love that idea!"

Lisanna wanted to say something as well, "Um... guys what do you think me and Natsu should do about the wedding?" They all started to think. "Maybe you should discuss it with him tomorrow." Her sister said. Lisanna nodded, she shouldn't to anything about a wedding without Natsu.

* * *

Back to the mission...

They guys were tired. They spend the whole day running around giving medicine to everyone. They had just a few people left. but they wouldn't be able to travel in the dark, so they had to stay one more night there.

They knew the villagers wouldn't mind because after all, they helped more than half of the people form dying.

Once they finished, one of the townspeople allowed them to stay in one of the new houses that had been built.

The house was big enough for all four of them to live in, but not to big. It had 3 rooms and then a guest room, so really 4 rooms in all. They decided not to use the rooms, but the couch and then floor. They didn't want to be in the beds and only stay for one night.

* * *

As the sun set, the boys all drifted off to sleep.

Lucy got home safely with the babies.

And everyone else, continued to live on with their lives.

* * *

**Does the end sound like the end of the ****story?**

**Well anyway, another chapter, but still no babies!**

**And I had total writers block, and that is why Juvia appears and stuff. Anyway, think there are a few grammar errors, or more than a few.**


End file.
